Helping Sisters!
by Sar-T
Summary: This is about 2 sisters Ashley & Zoey Hanson & they have a deep secret, that they only tell the people they trust: family & friends who r strongly trust. Romance, Mystery, Drama, Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Humor, Tragedy & Crime. couples inside...
1. The Beginning!

ElliotxAshley

DrenxZoey

LylexCorina

SardonxBridget

WesleyxRenee

TarbxKiki

TysonxBerry

HaydenxRuby

KobyxJade.

* * *

**Helping Sisters!**

* * *

You went to school to learn girl  
things you never knew before  
like I? before E? except after C? and why 2 plus 2 makes 4  
now, now, now  
I'm gonna teach you, teach you, teach you  
all about love girl, all about love  
sit yourself down, take a seat  
all you gotta do is repeat after me

A B C , Its easy as  
1 2 3 , as simple as  
do re mi, A B C, 1 2 3  
baby you and me girl

Come on and love me just a little bit  
I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out  
come on, come on, come on  
let me tell you what its all about  
reading, writing, arithmetic  
are the branches of the learning tree  
but without the roots of love everyday girl  
your education ain't complete  
teachers gonna show you (she's gonna show you)  
how to get an A? (na,na,na,na,na,na)  
how to spell me? you? add the two  
listen to me baby that's all you got to do

Oh,  
A B C , Its easy as  
1 2 3 , as simple as  
do re mi, A B C, 1 2 3  
baby you and me girl  
A B C its easy, its like counting up to 3  
singing simple melodies  
that's how easy love can be  
singing simple melodies  
1 2 3 baby you and me

Sit down girl, I think I love ya? No, get up girl, show me what you can do  
Shake it, shake it baby, come on now  
Shake it, shake it baby, oooh, oooh  
Shake it, shake it baby, yeah  
1 2 3 baby, oooh, oooh  
A B C baby, ah, ah  
do re mi baby, wow  
that's how easy love can be  
A B C its easy, its like counting up to 3  
singing simple melodies  
that's how easy love can be  
teachers gonna teach you how to  
sing it out, sing it out, sing it out baby

* * *

We start off with Ashley & Zoey, whom are twins. They were new to the school.

"Ok class. Today we have two new students joining us today. Please make them feel welcome." The teacher said as two girls came in.

Once they walked in Elliot & Dren couldn't help but stare.

The girls had managed to catch Elliot's & Dren's Eyes.

"Why hello, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Mrs. Phoebe. Why don't you two girls say something about yourselves?" Mrs. Phoebe said politely.

"Well first…" Zoey said softly.

"We're twins…" Ashley said softly.

Zoey had soft red hair down to her upper back & soft bubblegum pink eyes.

Ashley had soft red hair down to her waist & soft bubblegum pink eyes.

"Oh that's nice. I couldn't tell. That's why you look so much alike." Mrs. Phoebe said.

"Yes. The hair helps." Zoey said.

"Hmmmn? What do you mean?" Mrs. Phoebe asked.

"I have longer hair then Zoey does." Ashley said.

"Well yes I see that, but how does that matter?" Mrs. Phoebe asked wanting to know.

"It tells us apart easily. If we both had the same length hair you'd not be able to tell us apart." Both Zoey & Ashley said.

"Oh ok. Which one of you is the oldest?" Mrs. Phoebe asked.

"Umm. That's why for twins we're different." Zoey & Ashley said.

"How so?" Mrs. Phoebe asked.

"We cant say? We'll just say that Zoey is the older one." Ashley said.

"Ok. So where do you two come from?" Mrs. Phoebe asked.

"We come from Australia." Zoey said.

"Oh, but you don't have the accents." Mrs. Phoebe said.

"Well originally we were born around here." Ashley said.

"Oh. Well is there anything else?" Mrs. Phoebe asked.

"No, not unless have any other questions." Ashley & Zoey said.

"Oh, have you seen the school yet? Do you know where your classes are?" Mrs. Phoebe asked

Both Ashley & Zoey looked at each other, then the teacher & said, "Nuh-uh, not yet, no."

"Well let's see. Elliot, Dren?" Mrs. Phoebe called.

"Yes?" Both Elliot & Dren asked standing up.

"Could you please Ashley & Zoey around please?" Mrs. Phoebe asked.

"Of Course." The boys replied

"Girls? Are these two ok for showing you around?" Mrs. Phoebe asked.

"Sure. We don't care." Ashley & Zoey said.

The truth is that Ashley wanted to get to know Elliot & Zoey wanted to get to know Dren.

"Good. Well you may go & venture out now." Mrs. Phoebe said.

* * *

There you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Next Chapter Will Be Called "Getting To Know You"

Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane.


	2. Tour Around The School!

ok i changed the title to this chapter, sorry. i came up w/ a diff. plan.**

* * *

**

**Tour Around The School!**

* * *

So Elliot & Dren were showing Ashley and Zoey around the school & to their classes, which surprisingly enough they had all together.

"So first hour we obviously have Math with Mrs. Phoebe." Elliot said as they left the first hour class room.

"Yeah & if you're not really good with math like me her class is pretty hard & sucks ass." Dren said making Zoey giggle a little.

This is how the guys set up the tour; Elliot would show them around, telling what class it was and who the teacher was, while Dren gave a little fun fact.

"Second hour we have Chemistry with Mr. Jacene." Elliot said showing the girls the room.

"His class is one of the hardest classes you could have, we often get a bunch of homework in this class, it kinda sucks." Dren said.

"Third hour we have Physics with Mr. Jackson." Elliot said.

"Don't piss him off whatever you do. He is one of the meanest teachers ever." Dren said as they walked away fast.

"Fourth hour we have American Literature with Mrs. MacTea." Elliot said.

"Now this is one of the easiest classes you could ever have. Mrs. MacTea always talks for the first fifteen, twenty minutes of class.

"Fifth hour we have English Literature with Mrs. MacTea, once again." Elliot said.

"Again, like American Literature, this is one of the easiest classes you could have. She once again spends the first fifteen, twenty minutes of class talking." Dren said.

"Sixth hour we have Phy. Ed. with Mr. Neaone." Elliot said.

"Phy. Eds ok, if you like to do that kind of stuff. Anyways Mr. Neaone doesn't care as long as you try." Dren said.

"Seventh hour we have world history with Mr. Bacon." (was my teacher last year.) Elliot said chuckling a bit.

"Mr. Bacon is just plain awesome! He gets off subject every once & awhile." (true. Mr. Bacon was a riot.) Dren said laughing hard.

"Eighth & ninth hour we have study hall. For seventh hour we have Ms. Nataila & for eighth hour we have Ms. Annabelle." Elliot said.

"Both Ms. Nataila & Ms. Annabelle are really sweet, just don't disturb others & speak quietly, you'll be fine." Dren said.

"Any questions?" Elliot & Dren asked.

"Umm…so when do we have lunch?" Zoey & Ashley asked. "& for how long is it?"

"We have lunch in between fourth & fifth hour & its an hour long." Elliot said.

"Yeah, & lunch is the best hour of the school day, besides study halls. Oh and Mrs. MacTea's classes are the best." Dren said as they wondered into the halls to the stairs that led upstairs to other classes.

"Downstairs we have our classrooms, Rooms, lunchroom, third & fourth year classrooms, vending machines, a computer lab, one of the libraries & a few bathrooms." Elliot said waiting for Dren.

"Yeah & us being third year students means that we can be upstairs or downstairs without a teacher, during study halls that is." Dren said as they continued upstairs.

"Upstairs we have first and second year students, a computer lab, the other library, vending machines & a few bathrooms." Elliot said waiting for Dren.

"Yeah & what sucks about being first & second year students is that they cant go downstairs until lunch, & when its time to go & leave school." Dren said.

"So how do you two like it here so far?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, you never told us." Dren said.

"It's nice. We haven't been here since we were little; we had to move a lot." Zoey said softly.

"Yeah, it is good being back here. I missed it here, but because of our history, we had to move a lot." Ashley said softly.

"Why do you have to move a lot?" Dren asked.

"What history?" Elliot asked.

"HUH! Nothing! Just forget we said anything!" Zoey & Ashley exclaimed waving their arms, making Elliot & Dren look at them with what are you hiding looks on their faces.

"Fine, we'll tell you." Ashley said softly.

"What?!" Zoey asked shocked.

"We might as well tell them. I think we can trust them." Ashley said.

"Yeah ok. Hey you! What we're about to tell you, you don't tell anybody else. Do you understand?" Zoey asked.

"Sure." Elliot & Dren said.

"You HAVE to promise not to tell anybody." Ashley said sharply.

"OK, we promise…" Elliot & Dren said…

* * *

So what'ch think?

Tell Me.

Review.

Write Soon, Sar T.

Next chapter will b called "The Truth" or somethin' like dat.


End file.
